


Battle of Starbucks

by bootyliciousdwarf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin: Before the fall | Attack on Titan: Before the Fall, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyliciousdwarf/pseuds/bootyliciousdwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Eren Yeager does happens at Starbucks. Yes it is silly, the air you breath is a typical white girl resort.<br/>But on a snow day Starbucks is closed and when he finds a peaceful little tea shop and a handsome man Starbucks isn't the only air he breathes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For updates on the Starbucks wars follow my instagram account @fagotsan  
> ....  
> I didn't get anywhere with this chapter and im sorry it short, working on the second one now. It will be better lol

'Hello. My names Eren Yeager Not Aaron. Its just me and my thoughts...' Eren stared at his ceiling not knowing what to do. There was no school, everyone he knew was doing the same he was and probably wouldn't pick up the phone.

 It was actually a buzz in his pocket that made him feel less lazy:

    **Horss333: eren u up?**

**Yeagerbomb: yea. What u need.**

**Horss333: good get ur lzy ass up and meet us at the tea shop across holy starbucks.**

At this Eren rolled his eyes before he texted back. He might have been a bit crazy for Starbucks....a lot actually. Mental tears rolled down his eyes before he texted back:

**Yeagerbomb: stfu horseface suck a dick.**

**Horss333:  all ready have**

**FreckledJ: were not talking about that Jean. Eren. Tea shop. Now**

Marco had a sassy tone in his text which, shockingly, made Eren look casual faster then the speed of light. He walked in the kitchen, greeting his mother with a smile. "Dear are you going out? Don't take the car the roads are Icy." Carla told him, her face etched in curiosity. 

"No," Eren paused,chugging on some milk, "Im walking to the Tea shop." At these words Carla popped her head up, glaring at his choice of action with their milk. Smacking his hand. "When you buy the milk you can put your nasty mouth on it.

Eren rolled his eyes before he walked out the door,the cold impacting him. He had expected to walk seeing as Jean, a stuck up horse face asshat, would tpl him he was fat and ditch him to walk but it was surprising to see his car in his yard.

 "Oh goddammit! WHY ARE YOU LEGITIMATELY IN MY LAWN." Eren squealed a manly squeal. Jean just rolled his eyes, "Don't woft your panties just get in Marco is waiting." Jean said. Eren got in the car, them silence crushing him. When they arrived at the Tea Shop he looked over at Starbucks and frowns,its closed.... Marco knocks on Erens window motioning him to come out with a cheery smile.

The tea shop was warm but a bit gloomy he saw his friends but they were swarmed by old people.

There were on the right side

And the left side

Behind and straight ahead. 

Marco led me to the register as Jean sat down. I noticed everyone was looking at me carefully with dangerous eyes. " Hey Marco," Eren whispered,"Did i get drunk again?" He asked Marco didn't answer, he just took the order. As they sat down Mikasa opened her mouth to say these words

"Eren, We need to talk."

Eren looked at her an 'o' shape was formed on his lips. He tried to keep his cool. ' Your the Yeager bomb your the Yeager bomb' "About?" Eren forced these words, he was probably a mess over nothing, his palms were wet, he was sweating like a dog,and he sounded like a chipmunk. "Well we all no your attracted to men and well we think its time you get out in the dating world." Mikasa said.

Eren tuned everything she said out for a good moment "Why," he began, "why would you say that?" 

Armin looked down, fiddling with his tea. "Mikasa knows a lot of eligible men for you." Armin was a quiet as possible and Eren could barely make a sound.

"How about we mix this up."

Everyone looked at Annie,who had seemed to blend with the wall unnoticed the whole time. "How bout a bet Yeager." She said louder then needed. "I'm listening..." This is why he like Annie...always putting up a challenge.

"If you don'T find anyone that's interesting then well leave you alone," Annie went on," and you can't pretend to not be interested that's just messed up" Eren liked how she went out with it and she had a point if he won the bad way well good, he'd be a lying basterd.

Lower in life then the horse face. 

Ymir and Krista,not really listening,asked."What if he does find someone?" everyone who was talking grew silent. "Well then he gets a boyfriend. Come on Time is ticking!"*

 "How long do I have?" Eren asked.

.

.

.

"One week. Get to work Yeager."


	2. Will you take it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren meets Hanji, one of the creators of the worldwide game Attack on Titan, and offers him a job nobody could say no too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep reading love you guys, Eren doesn't have a full conversation with Levi till chapter 3

Eren was bombarded with questions from his mother, not really listening he took a quick note to self of not being ten minutes late again.

"Where were you?"

"Are you okay?" 

"Are you hurt!" 

"My child!"

He didn't mind them questions until them last one, "Did you meet Levi Ackerman?" She asked, being less dramatic,more serious.

Eren turned jokingly, "Was i supposed too?" He asked. Levi Ackerman was one of the creators of the #1 world wide game, Attack on Titan. Not only that but he was in the movie as one of the main characters if the Movie, but they haven't created it yet. 

"Levi and I are close friends," she said bodly," I actually helped make the game. He invited me , recently, to one of his parties and i wanted to tag you along with me." he didn't like his mother nervous, it made her older and him younger or vice versa.

...

..

.

"Sure." Eren actually thought about it the whole time he walked to Starbucks. As he found himself by his white girl fortress he was more intrigued by the tea shop.

Eren walked across them street to the store, he saw Jeans ghetto car, making him wonder.

He went in immediately walking to the register, the girl smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi I'm Petra, would you like some of our special, Bubble tea. It tastes like coffee."

Eren smiled and accepted the offer, giving her his money. "Im Eren by them way." He said formally. Petra smiled at him. "I'm about to be on break, can I have some tea with you?".

Nodding, Petra gleamed with joy, going to make two teas. Eren looked over, spotting Jeans horse head immediately. He was with Marco who was looking at him seriously. He could barely tell what they were saying.

"We will have to tell them someday." Marco beamed at Jean. They had been together for six months, it upset him his friends didn't know of their relationship. "Give me more time." Jean replied, by looking at his ugly face, Eren could tell he was troubled, probably, by the exact same thing.

Petra walked up to Seen, two coffees in her hand. "Reiner is filling in for me. Mind if we sit with a friend of mine?" She asked, Petra seemed like a caring person to Eden, so he simply nodded. 

They sat far from his friends, thank god for that, and when they say down Eren examined Petra's friend;

She had slightly brown hair, pulled up in a messy pony tail; She seemed to push up her glasses before she flashed Seen a meeky smile. "Hey o! I'm Hanji Zoë. Nice to meet you...?"

"Sorry I'm Eren, Eren Yeager." He replied, shocked by the girl-err Hanji's name, it seemed familiar to him. Hanji seemed taken back by his name. "You wouldn't happen to be Carla Yeager's son?" She asked.

'Ummmmm' Eren thought. "Yes why?". Hanji gasped clapping her hands. Petra looked like she was praying for Eren.

Hanji squealed, pouncing on Eren she smiled yelling. "Me and Levi are good friends with your mother, she helped us with the game!" She blabbered on. Jean and Marco were looking over, like everybody else, but he couldn't be seen.

"Eren, Hanji and I were talking about the new movie and the main character has not been taken. Erwin was informed by your mother you might be interested in trying out. Would you like too?" Petra asked.

Eren didn't know what to say. Hell yes he wanted it but he was scared. He know his mom heard him act in his room all the time.

Hey why not, it would stall his bet.

"Of course!" Eren said. Hanji gasped, out of words, surprisingly. "Great! Sign these papers, the auditions are in two weeks." She said. Smiling gleefully.

For an hour or two they chatted peacefully, talking about the past and then future. "Where are you going to college Eren?" Hanji asked. "Ah- Wall Sena College. Im in the acting and dancing field." He answered. Petra smiled in glee and clapped her hands. "Oh how wonderful!"

Petra gave them a ride, she dropped Hanji off by the public high school, glad he didn't go there anymore. "Levi is picking me up so don't worry." Hanji assured Petra, who couldn't sense her worry. Its a sketchy place. "Hey Petra," Eren wondered. Petra simply responded with a hum,"Whats that scar on your neck?"

She looked down, rubbing the scar like it was a child. "When i was little a girl ran up to me and kick my neck to a tree. I had to get a ton of stitches. It almost killed me but.....its a reminder to be stronger, I think she was Annie Leonhart's mother." She smiled at Eren shocked face.

Eren walked in his home, waving Petra goodbye, watching her drive away.

His mother was at the door, smiling at Eren. "Did you take the job?" She asked. Before he could respond she was handing him some chinese food.

Eren nodded. "Yeah." He answered. A few moments later he swooped his head around quickly,looking at her in awe. "So that means you..." he couldn't even finish the sentence. 

"I did set it up yes." She answered. They had a nice dinner and then she should him of to bed. "Sleep well you need to sleep on your bet."

"Oh yeah- wait how did you..."

" A little birdie told me..."

........

"MIKASAAAAA!" Eren yelled, before he drifted off to sleep he swore he could hear her distant giggles.

Wait....was that Annie?

**Author's Note:**

> for mote updates on the Starbucks wars follow my instagram account @fagotsan


End file.
